


Lola

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - German [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Day off duty, Lola - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Lola

Lola gehörte eigentlich Phil.  
Aber es gab diese kleinen Momente, in denen sie keinerlei Verantwortung hatten. Keine Missionen, keine Aufträge … in denen sie ihnen gemeinsam gehörte.  
Clint liebte es, den Wind in seinen Haaren zu spüren, wenn Phil Lola über die weiten Straßen fuhr. Sie trugen nur Jeans, T-Shirts und ihre Sonnenbrillen. Ließen sich die warme Sonne auf die Nase scheinen.  
Clint hatte ihre Finger miteinander verwoben, was Phil das Schalten ein wenig erschwerte, aber nicht unmöglich machte.  
Das hier war all den Ärger wert.  
Denn in diesen Momenten gehörte Lola ihnen.  
Und Phil gehörte nur ihm.


End file.
